This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to cable connector assemblies for use with shielded cables having metallized braids.
Some electrical systems include shielded cable assemblies for transmitting electrical signals. Conductive metallized braids are coupled to the cable and surround the signal conductors in the cable for shielding purposes, and the metallized braids are connected to shielding features of connectors and components which ultimately provide a conductive path to ground. The metal braids of the cables, however, tend to complicate termination of the cables to connectors, and also complicate interconnection of the cables with other electrical components.
In systems of this type, connectors for shielded cables often include conductive metal shells, and some conventional metal shells include integral ferrule surfaces formed therewith which aid in connecting the cable braid to the shells. The cable braid is extended over the ferrule surfaces of the shells, and outer ferrule elements are attached over and crimped to the cable braid, thereby trapping the cable braid between the ferrule surfaces of the shell and the outer ferrule elements. While a satisfactory mechanical and electrical connection between the cable braid and the shells may result in such a construction, the ferrule surfaces of the shells are vulnerable to being damaged during assembly of the connector. Damage to the ferrule surfaces can compromise the performance of the cable connector and present reliability and performance issues, or cause the cable connector to be scrapped altogether, thereby reducing manufacturing efficiency and raising the costs of production.
Further, some electrical cables include a large conduit with a large number of conductors therein, and terminating the cable conductors to a connector and successfully connecting the cable braid to the shell is difficult. For example, at least one known connector is configured for attachment to as many as forty cable conductors. In such circumstances, the cable can become difficult to handle when the cable connector is installed, thereby increasing the risk that the ferrules will be damaged as the connector assembly is assembled.